No podía ir contigo
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Sully quería que Brennan abandonara el Jeffersonian y a todos a los que conoce pero Brennan tenía sus razones para quedarse. *Traduccion de "I Couldn't Go With You" de FaithinBones*.


**Una historia cortita que sucede durante "La Novia sin Huesos en el Río , acerca de por qué Brennan rechazó a Sully cuando le pidió que se fuera con él. Todo desde el punto de vista de Brennan. **

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Sully quería que me fuera con él. Se estaba comprando un bote y estaba pensando en empezar un servicio de pesca en alta mar en el Caribe. Quería que me tomara un año sabático y viajara con él. Me había dicho que había más en la vida que cadáveres y asesinos. Él no quería ser un Agente del FBI toda su vida y no podía entender por qué yo quería ser antropóloga toda mi vida.

Había pensado en su oferta. Lo pensé por días.

Sully estaba seguro de que Booth había tratado de disuadirme de irme con él, pero Booth en realidad me había dicho que me fuera con Sully. Me dijo que Sully era un paso adelante respecto a los hombres con los que había salido en el pasado. Booth puede ser muy condescendiente a veces cuando se trata del hombre con el que salgo. No estoy segura de por qué. Es mi mejor amigo y valoro las cosas que me dice, pero, a veces puede ser irritante, especialmente cuando puede tener razón. No veo demasiado profundo en el carácter de los hombres que me interesan. Me gustan los hombres y me gusta la diversión que tengo con ellos. Solo que nunca me molesto en ver si hay algo más en ellos. Sé que eso vuelve loco a Booth. Me gustaría que sólo le importaran sus propios asuntos cuando se trata de mis cosas. Yo no me meto con él.

Sully y yo estábamos viendo a Booth interrogar a Jack Burrows por el asesinato de Ling Fan. Booth es muy bueno para interrogar sospechosos. Parece entender cómo piensa la mayoría de los asesinos. Yo no entiendo como hace eso. Puedo entender la ira, puedo entender el odio, lo que no puedo entender es quitar una vida por razones de dinero. Es de lo más grotesco y no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido para mí.

Sully quería que me comprometiera con él. Quería que renunciara a lo que hago para hacer lo que él quería hacer.

Si alguien te ama, ¿Por qué querrían convertirte en menos de lo que eres? Si alguien se preocupa por ti, ¿Por qué te pedirían ser infeliz para que ellos pudieran ser felices? Esa es una de las razones por las que no puedo casarme. Nunca podría ponerme a mi misma después de alguien más. Booth nunca me ha pedido que deje de hacer lo que más me gusta, mi trabajo. Booth se preocupa por mi seguridad cuando se trata de nuestra sociedad, pero, su solución es estar ahí para mí, para protegerme para que yo pueda hacer lo que más me gusta. Soy muy buena para resolver el misterio de cómo mueren las persona con sólo mirar sus huesos. Es mi especialidad. He trabajado duro, he estudiado mucho para llegar a donde estoy hoy. Realmente soy la mejor en mi campo.

Sully me pidió que renunciara a eso. Él quería que yo fuera alguien que no soy, ser menos de lo que soy. Le dije a Sully que me iría con él, pero no pude. Él me dijo, "Lo que haces es importante. Pero no es lo suficientemente importante como para ser tu vida entera", y entonces me besó y me dejó. Yo no podía hacer lo que él quería que hiciera y me abandonó. No trató de hacer ninguna concesión. Tenía que ser a su manera. Me dijo que él en realidad quería estar conmigo, pero no lo hizo, no realmente. Si lo hubiera hecho se habría quedado. Quería a Sully. Sólo que no lo quería lo suficiente y él no me quería lo suficiente.

Tengo muy pocos amigos en mi vida. La mayoría de las veces, eso no me molesta. Sé que debería, pero, no es así. Ángela fue mi primera amiga de verdad. Yo la quiero como a una hermana, pero, creo que a veces la confundo. La amistad que valoro por encima de todas las demás es la de Booth. Puedo contar con que él sea honesto conmigo. Él está dispuesto a responder a las preguntas que otros no responderían. Dice que nunca me abandonará como lo han hecho otros. Yo le creo. Yo le creo porque sé que él valora mi amistad por encima de todos las demás. Yo no podía abandonar a Booth más de lo que él me podía abandonar a mí.

Sully no entendía eso. Sully no entendía que no yéndose era la única manera en que podía probarme que realmente me amaba y me quería.

Lloré porque no podía irme con Sully. No puedo cambiar lo que soy. Soy una antropóloga que es la mejor en su campo. Trabajo con Booth que es el mejor en su campo. Lo más importante que me pasó, cuando salía con Sully, fue este hecho que descubrí sobre mí misma, no puedo abandonar la amistad de Booth. No puedo abandonar a Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**¿Qué tal nuestra Brennan?...**

**¿Hay alguien por ahí que lea en estas fiestas navideñas?**


End file.
